She's in love with the boy
by pipergirl
Summary: Songfic to Trisha Yearwood's song, IchigoxRukia and ByakuyaxHisana AU One-shot songfic


Hello, I am writing this due to the fact that I was re reading my reviews the other day and remembered that the dear friend called Kenpachi Kurosaki requested a fanfic on Bleach

**Hello, I am writing this due to the fact that I was re reading my reviews the other day and remembered that the dear friend called Kenpachi Kurosaki requested a fanfic on Bleach. I was looking for just the right song, and then the moment that I stopped looking (as is normal for me XD) I heard the perfect song for what I wanted to write! So here it is an Ichigo x Rukia fanfic with background Byakuya x Hisana.**

**-pipergirl**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH…otherwise I wouldn't have to worry about paying for tuition…I also do not own She's in love with the boy...or Dairy Queen…or the blizzard…**

She's in love with the boy

_Rukia's sitting on the old front porch  
Watching the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot going on tonight  
In this one horse town._

Rukia sighed and kicked at the ground, narrowly missing chicken. Why did her family have to move out here again? There was nothing to do compared to when she was in the city. Stupid sister and brother-in-law… honestly, why Calmar? It was so boring, the only good thing was the doughnut shop, and Ichigo of course, but that was another story. She threw herself down on the porch, and glared idly at the stupid chickens that had no care in the world other then to peck the ground to eat.

_Over yonder, coming up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Ichi, he's laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck_

Suddenly, Rukia was disturbed form her thoughts of listing all that was wrong with Calmar by the appearance of a severely battered looking ford truck that was fast approaching and honking all the while. Rukia's face immediately split into a grin as she caught a glimpse of bright orange hair belonging to her boyfriend behind the wheel.

_Her brother says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Rukia's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Ichi anywhere_

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

As Ichigo pulled to a shuddering stop in front of her, Rukia easily popped open the passenger door and hopped in. She recalled how earlier her brother had tried to talk her out of dating the orange haired boy, calling him useless and stupid in the same breath. She had eloquently answered with a snort and a simple "He's worth more then you give him credit for" and walking out of the room.

"Edmonton for a movie?" asked her boyfriend as of two years (since they moved there).

"Sounds good!" She replied.

Quite frankly her brother-in-law could stuff it where the sun don't shine; she loved Ichigo and was planning their marriage in her head down to the last detail.

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show_

The two of them decided on a movie and entered their theatre. They bantered lightly until the lights dimmed, then they continued on like every other couple in the theatre, quite ignoring the horrible chick flick playing.

_But later on outside the Dairy Queen,  
Ichi slips something on her hand  
He says, "my high school ring will have to do  
Till I can buy a wedding band"_

After the movie, the two of them decided that they were really craving a blizzard, so they drove the nearest Dairy Queen. They sat at one of the outside tables and watched as the teeny boppers walked around with their flocks of friends. Rukia didn't notice that Ichigo was getting increasingly nervous and playing with something in his pocket.

When she was distracted by some stupid kid tripping over a curb, Ichigo leaned over and slipped something on the ring finger of her left hand. She turned around sharply and looked at her hand. Ichigo's graduation ring was now resting on her petite finger.

"It's just my high school ring, but I promise to get you a real engagement ring, and hopefully a wedding band once I get a job. O-of course that's assuming that you say y-"

He was cut off quite abruptly by Rukia launching herself at him and covering his lips with her own, and at the same time knocking him clear off the bench he had been sitting on.

He guessed that meant yes.

_Her brother says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Rukia's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Ichi anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

Her brother's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says, "young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk"

Rukia tried to be quiet, but as she opened the door, Ichigo right behind her, she realised that she shouldn't have even bothered. Byakuya was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, with her sister sitting right beside him.

Byakuya was extremely observant and caught the gleam of something shiny on his sister-in-law's hand and his brows snapped together in an instant.

"Go to your room Rukia." When she started to protest, he gave her "The Look" and she quickly pecked Ichigo on the cheek before running upstairs, tears in her eyes.

Ichigo tried to sneak backwards out of the kitchen, but to no avail. "You, sit down." Ichigo gulped nervously and did as he was told under the scary look of his fiancé's brother-in-law.

_But Hisana breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed ploughboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe"_

_"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Rukia looks at Ichi like I still look at you"_

Just as Byakuya was about to open his mouth to go up one side of the orange haired boy in front of him and then down the other, Hisana broke in.

"Byakuya, don't lose your temper, it wasn't all that long ago that you were a useless lump just like you believe Ichigo to be, so keep that in perspective. My father thought me insane for loving you, just as you think Rukia is in the wrong frame of mind for loving Ichigo"

Byakuya looked at his wife in surprise and then asked her "How do you know that she really loves him?"

"She looks at Ichigo like I still look at you."

Byakuya had the decency to look ashamed.

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy_

What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday.  
She's in love with the boy...

Five years down the road, a new med school student kissed his bride, a beautiful pharmacy student, under an arch of flowers in the backyard of a local Calmar businessman.

Byakuya watched his little sister run down the isle with her new husband and sighed a little sigh. Hisana had been right, they were meant for each other. His wife stirred him out of his thoughts and gave him the look of love that she saved for him alone, identical to the one Rukia gave Ichigo and calmly reminded him that in her condition she needed help to go congratulate the new couple. Byakuya smiled and helped his very pregnant wife out of her seat and down the isle to greet the newlyweds.

**Hoped you all liked it! Please review and give me some feedback, I would like to know if songfics are really my thing. PG**


End file.
